


共犯結構

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 大家都是共犯。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion/Ohira Shosei, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 11





	共犯結構

**Author's Note:**

> S4大學生 au  
> 設定上S4是分租的室友  
> 有共同客廳但寢室分開
> 
> R18，慎入  
> 主CP算是鶴平

——————————————

無聊的男孩子聚在一起總是會幹一些蠢事，像是色情影片鑑賞會之類的。

事情一開始是木全滑手機時不小心點進廣告的色情網頁，鶴房聽到木全手機傳出的聲音後嘲笑了他一番，後來莫名其妙演變成兩個人抱著電腦擠在客廳的沙發上開始對演員演技品頭論足，剛好下課碰到面一起回來的金城和大平看到的便是這幅景象。

大平原本打算默默回到自己的房間去，被木全強制架到電腦前的特等席，金城則是覺得室友們的舉動很有趣也跟著坐下來，結果就演變成一場不知所云的鑑賞會。

而事情演變到不可收拾的地步則又是因為木全，無聊又看了幾段之後他點開了男同性戀的類別，螢幕上頓時出現了各種肌肉猛男的畫面。

「喂木全，原來你喜歡這種的喔。」鶴房大笑

「真是看不出來。」金城的撲克臉難得露出一絲訝異

「喂，才不是好不好，只是剛剛那些套路都差不多很膩啊！而且也有不是肌肉的啊！」木全隨便點了個縮圖貌似是以美少年為賣點的影片起來

「欸，四個男生聚在一起看這個很怪欸，我要回去打報告了啦。」從剛剛開始就時不時心不在焉滑手機的大平實在對這些沒有興趣

「可是很有趣欸，他們也會像女孩子那樣摸胸部啊，男生會有感覺嗎？祥生你不好奇喔？」木全一臉看起來真的很好奇的樣子

「…呀！…翔也你幹嘛？」

木全從大平身後把手伸進了他寬敞的T恤底下

「好奇嘛，祥生讓我試試看嘛！」

「笨蛋，你摸自己的…嗯啊…！放、放開我啦！」

木全的手在大平胸口胡亂探索之間，輕輕地擦過了大平的乳尖，惹得大平輕輕顫抖了一下，找到目標的木全秉持著實驗精神，又模仿影片稍微用力捏了一下，接二連三的刺激讓大平忍不住發出了與平時不同的聲音，整個人顯而易見的慢慢浮上一層粉紅色，掙扎著想離開木全從身後環上的兩隻手。

「欸——！真的有感覺嗎？」木全露出驚訝的表情，不死心地另一手也加入撫弄，揉捏著大平胸前敏感的突起

「不要鬧…哈啊…嗯…木全…放開我…笨蛋翔也！」胸前傳來異樣的快感，大平覺得現在的狀態羞恥又狼狽，何況現場還有其他兩個愣住的室友

螢幕上的兩個男性糾纏在一起，但金城和鶴房身旁也有兩個糾纏在一起的室友，他們已經沒什麼心情管電腦了。

木全像是發現了新大陸一樣，一直哄著大平再讓他摸一下，一邊喃喃地說「好厲害，祥生的這裡站起來了！」

「不…要說出來啦…笨蛋，到底要摸多久…快點結束啦…」大平從一直叫木全放手到放棄掙扎用兩隻手摀住臉，死死咬住下唇還是溢出了好幾個令人遐想的音節

「翔也，先別玩了吧」鶴房和金城交換了眼神之後，金城先起身制止了木全，而鶴房則是把大平往自己懷中攬了過來

「不要鬧祥生啦，人家都快哭了。」鶴房難得沒有跟著木全瘋，把人按在自己肩上讓他緩一緩

「我才沒有要哭…」大平悶悶的聲音傳出來，被木全這麼上下其手讓他下半身微微起反應了，再這樣下去真的很不妙

「喔，抱歉」木全摸了摸鼻子「祥生反應太可愛了我忍不住。」

「是滿可愛的。」意外地金城也附和了木全

「啊——你們是笨蛋嗎？」大平漲紅了臉忍不住回頭大喊

鶴房注意到大平抓緊了自己的衣服，從他的角度看過去尚未平復的大平眼角微紅，惹人憐愛的下垂眼有點濕潤，耳根子更是彷彿煮熟的蝦子一般。

其實鶴房自己也差點起了反應，大平皺眉咬住嘴唇隱忍的表情太過於可愛，幾聲沒忍住的呻吟簡直是要逼他失去理智，要是他跟金城沒有按耐下來去阻止木全，不知道事情會怎麼發展。

「真的很可愛啊，對吧碧海，我都起反應了欸，比剛剛的女優可愛多了。」

不知道木全是太電波還是故意地接續了話題，金城和鶴房覺得頭有點痛

「祥生應該也硬了吧！」木全接著小聲地說

鶴房感覺懷裡的人變得有點僵硬

「才…沒有！」大平軟軟的又帶著顫抖的聲音一點說服力也沒有

「碧海和汐恩都沒感覺嗎？」木全又環顧了一下一旁的兩人

「嘛，這個話題夠了吧。」鶴房搔了搔頭髮，企圖阻止木全繼續下去「解散、解散！」

鶴房是企圖讓事情結束的，但大平抓著自己的衣服不放「汐恩…」泛淚的下垂眼無辜的看著自己，大平的聲音輕輕的「怎麼辦…」

剛剛把人拉過來之後大平幾乎是整個人趴在他身上，注意力拉回來之後才發現他的下半身抵著自己，的確是有點尷尬的狀態。什麼怎麼辦，拜託饒過他吧，他的忍耐也是有限度的啊，鶴房心想。

「啊～～汐恩想一個人獨佔祥生吧？」木全像抓到把柄的孩子般指了一下還黏在一起的兩個人，然後湊了過來「哥哥我才不允許！碧海快過來制裁這個傢伙！」

「最先做奇怪的事不就木全你！等等…哇啊啊！」

—

金城像是旁觀者一樣地看著

在木全第二次撲上大平，使得大平整個人往鶴房身上壓過去，導致三個人倒成一團之後，大概誰都無法阻止木全好奇心點燃的這把火延燒下去了。

木全半靠在大平肩上，在他耳邊呢喃著「所以祥生剛剛硬了吧。」並輕咬大平的耳朵

「啊…！」大平縮了一下，往鶴房的身上靠過去，整個人埋進去鶴房的懷裡逃避木全的攻勢，但木全像是想實踐剛剛看到的影片內容似的，從耳朵沿著下來，舔吻著大平的後頸，滑過比較敏感的地方時大平微微的仰起頸子發出嗚咽般的呻吟

「嗚嗯…啊…」大平整個人都趴在鶴房身上了，一抬頭便與他四目交接上「汐恩…」下半身現在完全和鶴房貼在一塊，大平立馬別開了視線，羞地想撐起身子手卻不知道放哪裡好，身後的木全不知道什麼時後又把手伸到自己胸前，大平重新望向鶴房求救，一雙眼睛泛著淚，眼角也紅通通的

鶴房心想『你這樣看我也沒用啊，我也是壞人，而且正打算把失控的原因推給你。』嘆了一口氣，捧住了大平的臉吻住他的雙唇

金城像是旁觀者一樣地看著

—

每到期中前後金城在宿舍的出沒的時間就會變得很奇怪，不是需要在實驗室等結果等到半夜，就是得一早出門做紀錄，也常常睡到下午醒來時宿舍只剩他一個人，可能因為自己在宿舍裡神出鬼沒，便撞見了許多秘密。

金城曾不小心看到一起解決生理需求的鶴房與木全，這對年輕氣盛的他們來說不是什麼奇怪的事。

而且，木全也找過他一起。

在半夜輕手輕腳回到宿舍時，亦曾從鶴房半掩的房門瞥見過正在接吻的大平與鶴房。

後來他看到悄悄拿走鶴房待洗的衣服，整個人抱著埋進去，咬著唇伸向自己下身的大平，金城沒有繼續看下去，隱約傳來哭泣一般細微的呻吟在一片沉默中特別明顯，他記得大平又寂寞又悲傷的表情，但他搞不懂那兩個人發生了什麼事。

他還知道，木全時不時會抱著棉被到大平的房間去擠著大平一起睡，木全敲大平房門時，總是說和祥生在一起才睡得好，大平一邊嘟囔幾句嫌棄木全的話，一邊放人進去。

金城覺得室友們是不是一到這期間就常常忘了宿舍還有他的存在。

—

木全拉下大平的外褲，撫弄著乳尖的手向下握住大平挺立的分身套弄著。原本正和鶴房接吻的大平離開了鶴房的唇，顫抖地伸手要阻止木全，在木全的動作下又忍不住發出嗚咽聲。

「嗯…哈啊…啊……翔…也…？嗚…」

鶴房隔著大平看向木全，木全與他對望了一會揚起嘴角停下手上的動作「好啦好啦，我知道了啦」把大平推向鶴房之後，木全起身進房間，過了一會拿了些什麼回到客廳丟到鶴房腳邊，是潤滑劑跟保險套。

鶴房心想這傢伙該不會打從一開始就預謀…

「反正汐恩你一定也不知道要做什麼準備吧，讓翔也大人我來幫幫你如何？」木全一貫的笑容，平常看起來像是不諳世事天真的模樣，在這情況下鶴房只覺得被算計了「吶，祥生，沒事的，不要怕。」傾下身在大平耳邊低語，拍了拍他的肩「啊！碧海也不想只是看著吧，來幫個忙吧！」

—

主謀看起來像是木全，但大家都是共犯。

—

木全讓大平坐在金城的懷中，金城低聲安撫大平，邊抬高了大平的腿，大平下半身的褲子已經被脫下，上衣往上捲起，整個人因為害羞而透著紅潤的顏色。

「汐恩如果想進入這邊的話，不擴張是不行的喔，祥生會受傷的。」木全沾了一些潤滑液之後，將手指探入了大平的體內

「哈啊！…嗯…嗚…」在他人面前展開身體的羞恥，與從下半身漸漸竄起的快感交雜在一起，讓大平完全無法思考，更讓大平渾身發熱的是鶴房的視線，他知道鶴房看著自己，但他不敢迎上對方的目光。這樣欲求不滿、索討著快樂的身體，鶴房是否正用厭惡的眼神看著呢？

木全的手指在大平身下進出著，有意無意地擦過大平體內敏感的位置，只要一碰到大平身子便會一縮，咬住手指想止住自己的聲音，隨著在體內進出的手指增加，細碎的呻吟也開始慢慢增大了音量。

「嗯…嗚…啊、啊嗯…那邊…不行…啊、嗯…」令人憐愛的下垂眼蓄滿淚水，微微挺起的腰卻像是在討求疼愛一般

「夠了吧！」鶴房用低沉的聲音吼道

大平的身體因為鶴房的一吼而繃緊了起來，他緊閉起雙眼，想著他這個樣子一定是被鶴房討厭了。

「汐恩你這樣會嚇到祥生啦！」木全稍微語帶責備的

「人我帶走了，東西借我。」鶴房沒有繼續跟木全抬槓，抱起了大平之後把人帶回自己的房間，留下金城和木全在客廳

「沒關係嗎？」木全其實很喜歡跟那兩個人在一起吧，金城這麼想

「那不如來安慰我一下？」

—

大家都是共犯，明明彼此喜歡卻不敢更進一步的鶴房與大平，喜歡和他們一起、也知道他們互相喜歡，卻不想放手任何一邊的木全，還有想被其他三人牽扯進其中的金城。

—

稍微冷靜下來的大平縮成了一團，坐在鶴房的床上，他想也許鶴房要跟他攤開來把話講明。

乍看之下性格正好相反的兩個人，其實骨子裡的不服輸是相似的，熟識起來很快，被彼此吸引也是一瞬間的事。被鶴房壓倒在床上親吻的那天，大平原以為鶴房會繼續接下來的動作，但鶴房跑走了，那天都沒再回宿舍。

「抱歉，我等等就…回…。」大平是想逃離這個尷尬的氣氛，才想到剛剛被抱進來的時候自己一絲不掛，現在的情況有點尷尬

「不要再測試我的忍耐度了。」鶴房捧起大平的臉，強硬地給了他一吻

鶴房一直在壓抑自己的衝動，他想獨佔面前這個人沒有錯，但那天大平眼裡一閃而過的害怕一直深深烙在自己腦海裡。他知道大平也想要自己，可是他沒有把握大平會不會有後悔的一天。

剛剛的情況，如果討厭的話，大平大可推開木全，木全也不是會強迫別人的人。所以鶴房了解的。他們三個都在角力，看誰先忍不住，是他輸了，鶴房的佔有慾不能繼續忍受大平被這樣攤開給別人看。

鶴房沾濕了手指進入大平的下身，已經被擴張過一次的身體很快就接受了鶴房「我查過了，擴張要怎麼做，結束之後要怎麼清理，我全部都知道。」他在大平耳邊低語「你後悔也來不及了。」

「我才不會…後悔的…想要…啊嗯…汐恩…全部…進、進來…」大平扯了一下嘴角露出今天第一個笑容「我才…沒有…那麼弱…白癡汐恩…嗯啊…擔心太多了…」

像是開啟了什麼開關一樣，退出了手指，褪下自己的褲子「試試看啊，你喊停我也不會管你的。」像他們平常拌嘴一樣，鶴房回敬大平一個痞痞的笑容，然後挺身進入大平熾熱的後穴

「啊…嗯啊、哈啊…你、才、啊…嗯…不要早洩…」兩手攀上鶴房的脖子，還有力氣挑釁的大平大概之後就會後悔了

———

今天也是半夜才回到宿舍的金城，他已經習慣回到房間時床上縮著一隻兔子

「我一個人睡不好。」在那之後，第一次房門被敲響的時候木全這麼說

「但我晚上也不一定會在啊。」

「碧海明明很寂寞但是什麼都不說呢。」

被顧左右而言他的戳中心事了，好難拒絕這個人啊，金城想到之前總是最後會讓木全進房門的大平，木全也是想安慰寂寞的大平吧。

「翔也明明也很寂寞。」

「所以才拉大家下水當共犯啊。」

——————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝看到這裡的你。
> 
> 明明只是想讓孩子們快樂地打炮的，  
> 結果寫了一堆不知所云又狗血的廢話QQ(喂)


End file.
